


All About Love

by sususususu522



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Color Crush, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cross-dressing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu522/pseuds/sususususu522
Summary: 年末一锅炖鸡汤女装play，慎入慎入
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 15





	All About Love

——某情感论坛Color Crush板块——  
主题：灵魂伴侣是个直男，我该怎么办？  
正文：  
各位晚上好，有一件困扰了我很久的问题，请求大家的帮助T T  
是这样，楼主性别男，一个月前认定自己的灵魂伴侣（性别男），开始了恋爱，但到现在还没有发生过关系。我们刚认识的时候他明示过自己是个直男，喜欢长发美女，我担心他是不是对我完全没有兴趣。有什么方法可以确认吗T T  
1楼 匿名（楼主）

咦，这么早就开始深夜话题了吗？  
2楼 匿名

我没有捋清……lz确实和对方在tla吧？  
3楼 匿名

呃，tla是什么意思？  
4楼 匿名（楼主）

就是谈恋爱，晕，lz是象牙塔长大的小少爷吗  
5楼 匿名

我是不太了解啦，抱歉哦……嗯，我们确实在谈恋爱，这个说来话长……  
6楼 匿名（楼主）

又到了我最喜欢的女装环节了吗！  
7楼 匿名

来晚了，泻药，坐标nh，刚下飞机，这种情况我们一般劝分sho  
8楼 匿名

ls余额不足，去前台充网费了  
9楼 匿名

lz别听他们的。你有没有想过和你npy提一提呢？或许他不是不想，而是找不到合适的机会呢？  
10楼 匿名

我还是觉得可以试一试女装。  
11楼 匿名

lz人呢？怎么不见了？我还想听故事呢  
12楼 匿名

————————————————————————

全圆佑回到公寓，开门的时候发现没有反锁，玄关处摆着双小一号的运动鞋，客厅的灯也亮着。临近圣诞节，公司办了场自助餐会，实际上就是默许员工提早下班，全圆佑还没来得及约权顺荣出去吃饭，没想到对方先一步到了自己家。茶几边放着一个打开了的礼物盒，里面空无一物，笔记本电脑摊开在桌上，已经进入睡眠状态，人却不见踪影。猜测着权顺荣是不是到厨房找吃的去了，全圆佑穿过客厅，忽然瞥见旁边卧室的门是半掩着的。  
“顺荣啊。”  
卧室一片昏暗，推开门的瞬间他把灯按开了，弯腰立在床边的人吓得一蹦，被丝袜绊了一跤，扑通一声跪在地上——没错，全圆佑揉揉眼睛，确实是丝袜，不仅如此，还有绣着白色花纹的黑色连衣裙，裙摆和袖口缀着花边，一条系带自后背交叉重叠，越过光滑的肩膀，绕过脖颈，最后在后颈处打了个蝴蝶结。最不可思议的当属那头乌黑的长发，看着还有点眼熟？  
跌倒在地的人死活不肯抬头，但全圆佑怎么会认错呢？  
“呀，权顺荣，”全圆佑哭笑不得，“你在搞什么？”  
小少爷坐在地上，悄悄把之前穿到一半的丝袜往上提了提，脸依旧不敢抬起来，只冒出一对红得滴血的耳尖：“你怎么这么早就回来啦！  
“这、这是胜宽送的，我、我就想试穿一下……”  
“要我帮你吗？”  
“不用啦！”权顺荣似乎恨不得钻到床底下去，“我本来想问问胜宽你喜欢什么，看来他会错意了。我马上换掉，你能不能先出去——”  
“不用脱了。”  
一只手抬起他的下颌，权顺荣一惊，发现全圆佑不知不觉已经蹲在了他的面前。对方将他遮住脸颊的长发别到耳后，用那把蛊惑人的嗓音说：  
“这样就行。”

原来全圆佑的床这么柔软，是权顺荣被压倒在被褥上时冒出的第一个念头。  
全圆佑扣住他的手摁在披散的长发上，和原生头发相连的部分一阵刺痛，权顺荣下意识转头躲避，全圆佑的唇却已经追了上来，不给他一点退让的空间，舌尖抵到他的上颚，灵活地摩擦他的舌肉，间或细密地啃咬，贪恋的吻从嘴角漫布至眉间，再返回掠夺他的气息。权顺荣哪里招架得住这个，没一会儿就被亲得晕头转向，蝴蝶结被人扯开了也不知道，拖着松松垮垮的肩带，在全圆佑退开的时候缠上去索吻。他的灵魂伴侣轻笑一声，自然是满足了他，空闲的那只手顺着小腿一路抚摸，隔着丝袜掐大腿肉，在圆润的臀部流连忘返。  
果然还是喜欢这身穿着吧，权顺荣不无失落地想。  
他这才发觉这身衣服给对方带来了多大的便利，到底还是规规矩矩长大的富人家少爷，将人推开几分，刚要开口阻止，全圆佑的视线和他的一对上，就什么话都说不出来了。长着这样一张帅脸真的能够为非作歹，权顺荣忿忿地想。全圆佑捞起他的腰，将权顺荣安置在床头靠着，附身吻他的脖子，锁骨，从布料的遮挡下露出的前胸，裙摆掀起，目光定格在丝袜洇湿的那一小片上。光是手掌拂过那处就让权顺荣浑身颤抖，撑起身子想要坐直点，以为他要逃离的全圆佑眉头一皱，直接捏住两侧的大腿往回一拖，用膝盖顶在中间，裙摆掀得更上，而正情难自抑的那处暴露无遗。  
被这样赤裸裸地盯着过于难为情，权顺荣将裙摆往下铺了点，手倏忽被抓住，全圆佑抬眉看了他一眼，随即俯下身，脸埋进裙子里。快感蹿过脊柱直达头顶，权顺荣爽到脚趾蜷缩，手指无助地抓着枕头，另一只手背捂着嘴，不肯让不得体的声音流露出来。然而起初还只是隔着丝袜亲吻舔舐，不多时全圆佑便撕开了这层阻挡物，褪掉内裤，直接亲上被裹得紧紧的透不过气、因为久违的解放格外兴致勃勃的小东西。  
“啊……呃……”权顺荣忍着声音，“你从哪里学……呃！”  
手指出人意料地往下游走，触碰到某个伸缩的入口，全圆佑姑且停顿了下：“要论手上的功夫，我可比你熟练多了，少爷。”  
“喂！”权顺荣恼，然而这句斥责尾音还没来得及落下就变了调，一句“啊！”冲口而出，异物入侵的感觉又痛又麻，全圆佑只是在浅层试探了一圈就抽了出来，拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出两样东西。  
权顺荣眨了眨因为生理泪水模糊的眼睛，看全圆佑揭开一个盖子往手上倒，还是认出了这是什么。“你……你居然有准备？”  
“嗯？”全圆佑勾起嘴角，“怎么，你以为我不想和你上床吗？”  
“不是那个意思……”  
指尖裹着冰凉的液体再次来到入口附近，权顺荣有自知之明地闭上嘴。全圆佑起身，重新回到和恋人鼻尖抵着鼻尖的位置，看着权顺荣的眼睛。“能看到颜色真好。”他突然感叹。  
“突然说什么呢？”  
“这样就能欣赏你从里到外一点一点为我变红的模样了。”  
在权顺荣恼羞成怒提出抗议之前，他再一次堵住了对方的唇。

权顺荣觉得，自己现在一定已经糟得不成样子了。  
领结松开，上半身的布料挂在手臂，几乎完全裸露；裙摆揉得满是皱褶，丝袜也破破烂烂；假发只有一半还夹在头发上，几乎就要脱落；更别提溅落在被褥、衣服和皮肤各处的液体。全圆佑引导着他坐在自己大腿上，炙热的某处正抵着他已经被完全开发的、敏感得不行的入口。回神一看对方只脱了件外套，衬衫甚至没解开几个扣子，权顺荣就不满地撇起嘴。  
手不甘心地探进白色衬衫，权顺荣眯眼笑了：“你这个宅男，居然有腹肌？”  
“公司送的健身卡，不去白不去。”全圆佑似乎很中意权顺荣的大腿，在柔韧的内侧来回抚摸，满满地握住一把，体会肌肉的弹性，“倒是你，哪里都是软绵绵的。”  
权顺荣被他说得报复心起，臀部用力向后一蹭，吓得全圆佑掐住他的大腿，在白皙的肩膀上咬了一口。“你今天真漂亮。”他满意地念道。  
“还不是因为胜宽送的衣服……”  
“那也是因为你穿才漂亮。”  
全圆佑伸手，小心地摘掉了假发。“这个可以丢掉了，”他随手一扔，“这个可以保留。”手指钻进丝袜撕裂的破口，在皮肤上烙下红印。  
“都变成这样了，还怎么留下啊……”权顺荣小声埋怨。  
臀部被轻轻托起，他不安地圈住全圆佑的脖子，感觉那个炙热的物体头部和入口接触，包含着紧张和期待的加速收缩使双方都头皮发麻。全圆佑放下手，让他一点一点往下坐，那东西太大了，太有存在感了，权顺荣脖子向后仰，感觉对方的一部分缓慢而坚决地破开他的内里，霸占他的所有。像色击那次一样的头晕目眩，情感充溢得令人血液沸腾，每一寸接触面都塌陷成一个黑洞，仿佛要把整颗心都掏出去。但又是不惧怕的——温暖、坚实的怀抱，近在耳畔的同步吐息，连发丝都缱绻地纠缠在一起——这是灵魂伴侣，是整个宇宙独一无二的，另一个自己。  
直男不直男又有什么关系。  
高潮那一刻，在全圆佑足以沉溺一个人的眼眸里看见的，就是权顺荣想要的答案。

————————————————————————

——某情感论坛Color Crush板块——  
主题：灵魂伴侣是个直男，我该怎么办？

喂喂喂，lz还在吗，不会真的试女装去了吧？  
22楼 匿名

dbq，我刚发现，这个帖的lz该不是我认识的人吧？？？  
23楼 匿名

woc，艾特各路亲友前来吃瓜，ls快说是怎么回事？？！  
24楼 匿名

——此帖已被管理员封禁——

————————————————————————

权顺荣洗完澡出来，猛地发现全圆佑正在浏览他的笔记本电脑。  
“啊！！！”小少爷发出一声惨叫，箭步冲上去，一把夺回电脑，“你怎么知道密码的！！！”  
“你也太好看穿了。”  
全圆佑抿了口咖啡，笑得举重若轻。  
“密码不就是，我和你相遇的日子吗。”

THE END


End file.
